


Bad Habits

by Shonny_Swag



Series: Bad Habits [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonny_Swag/pseuds/Shonny_Swag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a student studying at uni who works part time at a coffee shop. Jean is a tattoo artist with a lot of baggage. Jean has just moved across the hall from Eren, and even when they try to avoid each other they end up getting mixed up in each others problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

*All characters are over 18*

Eren turned the sign on the door around showing the word 'CLOSED' in bold, black letters. He sighed heavily and locked the door before turning back to begin his normal clean up routine. It was the same every night. Turn the sign, lock the door, mop the floors, say goodbye to staff, then sit at a table for a questionable amount of time wondering when he should leave.   
  
About ten minutes passed before Eren picked up his coat and left the building, making sure the door was locked behind him. Tonight the air was cool. It was almost winter and Eren was getting ready for the busiest time of the year. He slid the coat on and pulled the collar up slightly over his mouth.   
"Cold." He muttered to himself. His feet began to move - one foot in front of the other just like always. He walked down the same path as he did the morning and the same path he did last night. Everything was the same as always.   
  
 _'Nothing ever happens here. What a pain.'_  
  
His mind spun in circles as he imagined things that would probably never happen, but he wished it would. He thought about coming home to a new neighbour, a cute girl about his age would be perfect, someone who he could possibly fall in love with. Chuckling softly to himself he shook his head and continued down the same road as always.  
  
His apartment was only a short walk from the cafe and only took him about 15 minutes to get there. As he walked up to the third floor he noticed a bunch of boxes littering the halls. All the boxes were different sizes and looked like someone had finally brought the apartment across from his.   
  
"Maybe it is a cute girl."  
  
Eren laughed and brushed his bangs out of his face before removing his keys from the bag. The door unlocked with a loud 'click' and opened with a loud creak. He flinched. The sound always annoyed him, but no matter what he did to fix it the creaking would always come back. The door swung shut effortlessly behind him and the lock clicked back into place.   
  
His apartment was very basic. He had what he needed and that was enough for him. That and the fact that he couldn't afford much else. Food, bills, rent and school was all he had enough money for.   
  
While the place was cheap it was still quite modern looking. Plain white walls which had a few photos pinned to them, an old couch his mother gave to him, a clunky tv, a gaming system and some dying plant sitting in the corner of the room decorated the living room. The apartment also had a small kitchen that could fit no more than one person in it at a time, a bathroom and his bedroom which was always kept in a large mess.  
  
Eren removed his shoes and sat them by the door before dropping his bag on the couch and falling onto it with a small thud. His body relaxed into the soft pillows as if his troubles were melting away. Pressing a red button on the remote the tv sprung to life showing some lame new reality tv show.   
  
It didn't take long for Eren to drift off to sleep on the plush couch.  
  
An hour later Eren woke to a loud bang from outside the door and someone yelling. He rubbed his teal eyes and sat up slowly, looking around the empty apartment. The yelling outside continued.  
  
"Careful!! Watch what you're fucking doing! You're gonna break it!"  
  
The voice boomed through the door causing Eren to fully wake up. Sneaking silently, Eren neared the door and peaked out the little one-way hole facing the new neighbours apartment. Three men dressed in moving uniforms lifted boxes into the room, all of them looked exhausted. Checking the time, Eren noticed it was nearing 10 o'clock and was surprised they were still working this late. The wondering eyes kept searching for the person who was yelling just a moment ago, but no one but the moving men came into view.  
  
Pulling away from the door Eren put the doors chain on and switched off the tv with the remote still in his hand. Tiredness had over taken his body, he want to sleep right then and there.   
  
Dragging his body, Eren made his way into the bedroom and flopped face first down onto his queen sized bed, wrapping the thick, warm blankets around his fully dressed body. His uniform crumpled up with the blankets as he snuggled in not wanting to move.  
  
Trying not to move too much, Eren began to wiggle out of his clothes, pulling off each item in the laziest way he could so he wouldn't have to move from his bed. His fingers fumbled with the buckle on his pants, slipping slightly as he tried to wrap his fingers around the black belt. His pants were slightly loose, but still proved a challenge to remove while lying down. Once he slipped his pants off they were tossed onto the floor along with all the other items of clothing he said he would put away later. The cool, gentle press of the blankets against his thighs made him hum lowly as the warmth filled his body.   
  
Next he began trying to unbutton his shirt. Taking far longer than he though, Eren was about to remove the shirt exposing his toned abs which he pressed against the bed softly, twisted into an uncomfortable looking position. The shirt was thrown to the end of the bed, not even making it to the floor.   
  
Eren lay in bed just wearing his tight fitting boxer shorts and hugged the blanket close to his chest. His eyes shut slowly and he let his mind begin to wonder.   
  
But one thought kept playing on his mind. Who was moving in next door?


	2. Meetings

Eren opened his eyes slowly and yawned. The light shone through a crack in the curtains slightly lighting up the small, empty room. Reaching over, Eren grabbed his cell phone and looked at the time. 8:35 AM. With a heavy sigh Eren dropped the phone. He put his hand on his forehead which felt hotter than normal, but he shrugged it off along with a strange feeling deep in his gut. A moment later he quickly picked up his phone again and  stared at the time with wide eyes. His class would start in 25 minutes, and being late was not an option.   
"SHIT!" Eren yelled as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothing off the ground. 

He quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shit that looked clean, grabbed his bag, slid on his shoes and quickly dashed out the door while staring at his watch.   
  
School was a 20 minute walk from his apartment. With just under that to spear, he would have to run in order to make it on time. Eren locked the door and began to run down the stairs, but as he turned a corner he ran face first into a toned chest, causing him to fall backwards and land on his tail-bone on the wooden staircase.  
  
"Oi, watch where you're going."  
The man clicked his tongue annoyed while staring down at Eren who was quickly picking up the spilled contents of his bag. "Sorry!" He rose to his feet and bowed his head to the slightly taller man. He kept his head down for a few moments, waiting for the pain in his lower back to fade slightly and hoping that the man wouldn't attack him right then and there. Before lifting his head up Eren noticed something on the mans hand, a tattoo that looked like thick, black vines peaked out from under the long coat sleeves. They travelled the back of his hand and ended just before his knuckles in sharp points. Like daggers about to stab deep into his skin, one vine looked like it had a taint of red in it, but Eren wasn't sure if it was there or in his head.  
  
For some reason this tattoo interested Eren, but frightened him too. It was something that had already had been burnt into his mind.   
  
Eren lifted his head and looked the man in his light brown eyes. In his eyes he saw something that he could not explain. Something dark, but full of passion and lust. It made his whole body freeze in place. This man was unlike anyone he had ever seen before. Dark eyes hiding something deep, a tattoo wrapped around his hand like gripping vines, not many people looked like that around this area.   
  
He was scared. He was interested.   
  
The man continued to stare intensely at Eren, his eyes wondering over every inch of his face as if he was studying him. Eren opened his mouth to ask for his name, but was quickly denied as the man pushed past him and continued up the stairs.   
  
Silence filled the air. A strange taste filled his mouth. His chest tightened and his eyes blurred. Something felt off.  
  
Eren found himself staring up the staircase for a minute, mind lost in wonder about the feeling he just had. He had never had a feeling like that before.   
  
A minute passed when Eren checked his watch. "SHIT!" And once again Eren started his run to class.   
  
\--------  
  
Eren took his seat and sighed heavily, he just made it. Mikasa sat beside him with Armin at her other side. "Hi Eren." Mikasa smiled softly as she took out her books. "Hey."  
"You okay there? You look pale," Armin asked leaning over his desk, "Did something happen?"  
Eren shrugged slightly and leaned back in his seat. "Nah, I'm fine Armin. Just overslept this morning."  
"You need a better alarm, Eren." Mikasa sighed. "You always sleep through yours."  
"Yeah, well, until I save up enough money I'm sticking with my crappy phone alarm. I wasn't late for class in the end." Eren sighed.   
  
"Have you guys heard about some gang that has apparently come into town?!" Sasha asked as she came bounding over to the three friends during lunch break. "I heard that they're looking for new people to join them!"   
"You almost sound like you want to join them, Sasha." Mikasa looked up at the girl standing beside the table with a goofy grin on her face. Her bangs perfectly framed her face as she smiled at them. "Well, I don't want to join. But I still think it's something interesting. My class were talking about it early so I was just wondering if you guys knew anything. Connie said that they're covered in tattoo's and have real mean looks on their faces. I hope they don't start causing trouble around here."   
  
 _'Tattoos?'_ Eren thought back to the man in his building and the gripping vines around his hand, but he quickly shook that thought off. There was no way a gang was in town, and there was no way they would be living in an apartment building like his one.   
  
The topic soon changed and people became distracted with their own conversations. Eren forced himself to eat, but couldn't shake this sick feeling in his gut.

  
\-------  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of class. Eren slowly packed up his stuff, his mind lost in thought.  "You okay?" Armin asked leaning on the desk beside his friend, his blonde hair falling over his forehead softly, his head slightly cocked to the side as he looked at his distracted friend. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"You seen distracted. Did something happen? Did you meet someone?" Armin laughed softly trying to break the tension. Eren stared up at his friend and gave him a soft smile. "I've gotta go to work. See you later."  
Before Armin or Mikasa could stop him, Eren left the classroom, his head spinning making him feel sick.   
  
Eren leaned on the wall outside of the school and covered his mouth with his hand. His mind spun in circles and his legs shook. His body felt like it was going to collapse.   
Holding back whatever was in the pit of his stomach, Eren began to short walk home, swaying side to side as he took each step.   
  
The walk was painfully slow.   
  
By the time he made it back to the building and halfway up the stairs, Eren fell to the ground with a thud. He began to breath heavily. His eyelids began to shut and his chest became hot. The last thing he remembered seeing was the shadow of someone walking towards him. Then it all turned dark.


End file.
